


In my heart, a deep and dark and lonely part wants her (and waits for after dark)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, because eiza gonzalez and becky together sign me the fuck up!, but a crossover with from dusk till dawn!, trimberly week day 5 ladies and gents! this also might be my last day for trimberly week lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Kimberly wasn’t expecting much when she decided to travel to Mexico in celebration of graduating high school.Jason had been the one to convince her that leaving for Mexico was a good idea, that everyone does it once they graduate in order to fulfil the sense of freedom that comes with graduating.“Jason, seriously? What’s even in Mexico?” And Jason had shrugged.“Mexicans.”AKA, Kimberly and Jason go to Mexico, head to a bar, and Kimberly falls head over heels in love with one of the entertainers...but she's not what she seems.trimberly week day 5 is a crossover, so here's a power rangers/from dusk till dawn crossover!





	In my heart, a deep and dark and lonely part wants her (and waits for after dark)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from "After Dark" by Tito y Tarantula!  
> trimberly week day 5 is here, and it's crossover day! i know I said I was gonna update the diana/trini fic for day 5 and it is coming! it's just not a part of trimberly week because this idea popped into my head when I was watching from dusk till dawn the show on netflix (which I didn't even know existed even though I've seen the movie! wtf!) the other day with my girlfriend for the first time, WE'RE HOOKED.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy it, comments are appreciated, and you can always come and scream at me at my tumblr movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

Kimberly wasn’t expecting much when she decided to travel to Mexico in celebration of graduating high school.

Jason had been the one to convince her that leaving for Mexico was a good idea, that everyone does it once they graduate in order to fulfil the sense of freedom that comes with graduating.

“Jason, seriously? What’s even in Mexico?” And Jason had shrugged.

“Mexicans.” 

Her parents are all for it, tell her simply to be careful, but that she’s of age and that she should live her life.

Jason’s parents are fine with it, too, and Kimberly finds herself without an excuse not to go.

Before she knows it, Jason is tooting his horn at the front of her house as the sun begins to rise, and she’s carrying down a suitcase full of her clothes and hugging her parents goodbye.

The drive consists of Jason and Kimberly loudly yelling along to the music on the radio, Jason singing along to the pop songs that Kimberly loves without a care in the world as  
Kimberly grins and laughs at his over exaggerated movements.

Jason Scott has been her best friend for so long now, the thought of him not joining her on this trip is impossible.

She knows others had tried to get in, had wanted to join her and Jason on this extravagant trip to Mexico, filled with partying and booze and non-stop dancing, but Jason had turned them all down.

This was his and Kimberly’s time together, and no one was taking that away from them.

They stop at a Hotel when Jason begins to yawn and blink tiredly, refresh themselves for the night with a good twelve hours of sleep before they’re on the road again, Kimberly driving this time.

Kimberly’s surprised when they don’t have much trouble crossing the border.

The patrol guard there simply knocks on her window, indicating that he wants her to roll it down before he looks at her once with a sly smirk on her face.

“Let me guess. High School graduates?” He asks once her and Jason hand him their passports and all the other necessary files.

Kimberly simply grins, and he chuckles and nods once.

“Mind if I check your car?”

They co-operate, of course, neither of them carrying anything illegal, and the patrol guard only spends about five to ten minutes roaming through the boot of their car before he pulls up to her window again with a tip of his hat.

“Have fun in Mexico, don’t party too hard.” 

The rest of the drive there is seamless, and Kimberly doesn’t really believe they’re in Mexico, can’t believe they’re about to have three weeks of pure partying and fun until Jason sticks his head out of the window and shouts loudly, the desert around him echoing with his call as he screams.

“I FUCKING LOVE MEXICO!”

Kimberly laughs, pulls him back into the car and they continue driving, Kimberly still singing along to the music until Jason suddenly grips her hand.

“Whoa, Kim, look!”

Kimberly looks at him with wide eyes, sees him looking off into the distance in awe as the sun casts orange rays over the horizon behind his head, and Kimberly follows his vision to the opposite side of him, sees the night beginning to form a dark blue away from the sun as she sees neon lights and fire explode into the sky.

“What is that place?” Jason breathes, and Kimberly grins at him, turns the wheel sharply into the direction of the fire.

“Let’s find out.”

It takes another ten minutes of driving before they arrive at the place, and Kimberly looks up in awe.

It’s almost like a temple, the wood of the front door ancient and old as the neon lights surrounding the front of the place flash and burn bright against the contrasting dark sky above them, and Jason laughs as Kimberly raises an eyebrow.

“Is this place seriously called ‘The Titty Twister’? Wow…” She scoffs, but Jason claps his hands together.

“Sounds perfect for our first bar in Mexico!”

“You are such a typical hormonal white boy, it’s not even funny.” Kimberly deadpans, but she puts the car into park and turns the engine off, a grin on her face as she looks up at the sign that reads ‘OPEN FROM DUSK TILL DAWN’.

Kimberly’s still looking up at the place in awe, taken aback by the beauty of the temple in front of them as Jason wraps an arm around her shoulders and ruffles her hair.

“Who’s not drinking? Someone’s gotta drive us to a Hotel.” Jason says, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“I got it. Are we sure this place is a bar?” She frowns, and Jason chuckles, points up at the large neon red sign that’s flashing ‘BAR’ as Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Right, missed it.” 

There’s a bunch of trucks rolling up next to their car, men with plaid vests and trucker hats on jumping out of their trucks and cheering as they walk up to the bar, and Kimberly sees a man dressed in an insane outfit, dress pants with no shirt and a sleeveless blazer on as he tips his fedora at her with a sly grin.

“Ah, señorita! Como estas? A bar is no place for a lady, but for a beauty like you, we’ll make an exception! Is this handsome young man your boyfriend?” He asks, looking at Jason with a sly grin, and Jason shakes his head.

“Her best friend. We just graduating High School.”

“Ahh, fresh meat, huh?” There’s a hungry glint in his eyes that Kimberly immediately picks up on, and a feeling of unease settles deep within her stomach, but Jason grins and pushes her toward the door lightly.

“Come on! Time to get our alcohol on!” 

Kimberly tries to shake off the uneasy feeling, but the second she steps through the front door, it disappears on its own.

All she sees are tables full of people, a bar to the left filled with alcohol, a live band playing Spanish music to the right, and women.

Shirtless women.

Everywhere.

“Holy shit…” She breathes.

Jason is looking around in shock, and Kimberly looks at him weakly.

“I know we’re eighteen and have been for months, but even this seems…”

“Perfect.” Jason breathes. Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“I was gonna say ‘too much’, but-.”

“Let’s go!” Jason grips her hand, and Kimberly’s eyes are still on the shirtless women dancing around the temple, some of them even up above them dancing against pillars as Kimberly tries her best to tear her eyes away from them.

“Have you ever felt more bisexual than this moment?” Jason asks, looking up at the women in awe, and Kimberly grins at him.

“Have you?” Jason grins back, takes a seat at the bar and pulls Kimberly down beside him as he lifts a hand to signal the bartender, a middle aged man who looks at them with a frown before making his way over.

“Are you guys even old enough to drink?” Jason pulls out his I.D. as Kimberly does the same, and he looks down at it with a raised eyebrow before smirking.

“You’re fresh meat.” He says with a grin. Jason rolls his eyes.

“We’ve been told.” The bartender laughs, pours two shots of tequila and slams them down onto the counter.

“The first one’s one the house. Happy graduation.” 

“Thank you!” Jason lifts his shot, and Kimberly sighs and lifts her own.

“To graduation!”

“To gradu-fucking-ation! Cheers!” They clink their shot glasses together before downing them, and Kimberly hisses, her face contorted as she feels the liquor burn down her throat like wildfire, and Jason slams his shot glass to the ground with a cheer.

“Hit me!” He calls out, and the bartender pours him another.

Within half an hour, Jason is wasted, dancing along to the Spanish music that plays from the live band with fervor as he grips Kimberly’s hand and pulls her forward to dance with him.

Kimberly giggles, her cheeks flushed as the buzz from the two extra shots of tequila Jason forced her to take begin to affect her as she sways her hips along to the guitar of the song. 

It isn’t long before a young man approaches Jason, his eyes downcast, and there’s a certain shyness about them that’s vulnerable, but beautiful at the same time as he looks at Jason with a smile, his dark skin glistening in the firelight that lights the temple with life and his brown eyes mesmerizing as Jason looks at Kimberly nervously.

“Hi. I’m Billy.” Is all he says, and Jason is sweating as Kimberly pokes him in the back.

“He’s Jason.” She says with a grin. Billy smiles, holds a hand out as Jason gulps down the lump in his throat and takes it in his own.

“Nice to meet you, Jason.” Jason whimpers, and Kimberly prods him again.

“N-Nice to meet you, too.” He manages to get out. 

Jason’s never been a very good flirt.

Kimberly eventually leaves them to their own devices as soon as Jason calms down enough to begin replying without Kimberly prodding his back to get him to talk, and her eyes instead move to the stage that’s at the far end of the temple, jutting out and taking up at least a quarter of the temple, red curtains hiding what’s behind it from view, but there’s people beginning to crowd around it and Kimberly frowns.

“Is there a show?” She asks, leaning over the bar to talk to the bartender, and he smirks.

“There is.”

“When?”

“Hmm…about five minutes, actually.” He says, looking down at his watch. Kimberly grins, thanks him before turning back to Jason.

“Jase, there’s a show.” 

Jason waves her off, entranced in his conversation with Billy, and she rolls her eyes, turns back to the bartender to ask him what the show is and blinks in shock when she realizes he’s gone.

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

The voice booms around the temple through the speakers hanging high in each corner of it, and Kimberly spins around to see the bartender is now at the front of the stage, a microphone in his hands and a wicked grin on his face.

“Now…for your viewing pleasure…” His voice is low, almost seductive, and Kimberly finds herself leaning in as Jason tears his gaze away from Billy, looks toward the stage with a frown as he grips Kimberly’s hand tightly.

“The mistresses of the night…the epitome of evil...” The bartender grins widely, and Kimberly sees his eyes move up toward where her and Jason are seated, and she finds herself gulping loudly as her whole body vibrates with an unexplainable energy.

“The most sinister women to ever dance on the face of this Earth!” There’s wolf whistling before someone suddenly shouts out.

“Bring them out already!” A male voice yells, and everyone laughs as the bartender glares toward the source.

“Lonely dog!” He growls out, but there’s an excited glint in his eyes as he extends a hand behind him toward the stage.

“Bow your heads! Kneel and worship at the feet of Santanico Pandemonium, and her ward, La Reina Del Templo!” 

Kimberly feels a shiver run up her spine at the words, and Jason leans in to her ear to whisper as the bartender jumps down from the stage.

“What does that mean?” He asks in a low voice, knowing Kimberly was the only one to take Spanish in their four years of High School, and Kimberly lets out a shaky exhale of breath.

“The Queen of the Temple.” She breathes. 

Fire erupts from torches that line up around the stage as the curtain draws back, and Kimberly watches in amazement as a woman wearing a headdress and a cape walks forward, every step filled with purpose and intent as she looks around the room with a glint in her brown eyes that Kimberly can’t being to read.

She’s gorgeous.

She swings the cape in front of her eyes, swings it back before swinging it forward again with her other arm, and then, as soon as the guitar twangs loudly from the live band, she throws the cape back.

She’s wearing an elaborate chocolate brown lace bra, a brown g string the only thing covering the front of her body as her tan skin shines golden in the firelight, but that’s not what catches Kimberly’s attention.

A snake is wrapped around her shoulders.

“Whoa!” Jason chuckles in disbelief as Kimberly blinks in shock, and the song playing is intoxicating, the guitar and the drum melding together in a beautiful, slow and sensual beat as the woman sways her hips and allows the snake to slither all over her body, wrapping around her torso before the head disappears and reappears between her legs, the tongue of the snake flicking out against her tan and toned stomach.

The fire from the torches lights up again, the woman’s eyes illuminating as she lifts an arm, the snake crawling and wrapping around it as she glances over at the live band before her eyes move to the front of the temple.

Kimberly hears the sound of a dull thud before another bright light fills the temple, and she turns to the front door of the temple.

Her heart stops.

If the girl on stage is gorgeous, the one standing on the other side of the temple is…

Kimberly can’t think of a word.

Breathtaking.

Stunning.

Beautiful.

Kimberly’s pretty sure she’s already in love.

Her brown eyes are alight with the fire that erupts from the torches beside her, and Kimberly barely hears Jason when he whispers into her ear, asks her how the torches are doing that, her mouth open in awe as the girl smirks, her eyes moving around the room before she begins swaying her hips to the song, her long brown hair cascading down her back in curls as the crown around her forehead glints in the firelight. 

She’s wearing a green lace bra, golden diamonds glinting off the padding as Kimberly’s eyes fall down to the green lace underwear that matches, and Kimberly’s reminded of Poison Ivy as she watches the girl in complete and utter awe and worship.

“She’s…” Kimberly manages to whimper out.

“Yeah.” Jason agrees.

Kimberly looks at Billy, sees the same look of awe in his eyes, but there’s also an expression of worship, of gratitude and honor to be in the same room as her as breathes in deeply, and Kimberly looks back at the other woman across the room, sees her nod once at the girl before she makes her way toward her slowly, sensually, and Kimberly’s looking between the both of them as if she’s watching a tennis match being played as they meet in the middle of the room, both of them dancing against each other before they look around the room.

The woman turns to the left, makes her way to the opposite side of the room where Kimberly and Jason are.

But the other girl looks in their direction.

And once she makes eye contact with Kimberly, her eyes are locked in and focused, a smirk lighting up her face before she begins to saunter forward toward her.

And Kimberly doesn’t break eye contact, is unable to as she wills herself to close her mouth that’s still dropped open in awe, to swallow the lump in her throat as her heart pounds against her chest painfully.

“Breathe, Kim.” Jason whispers to her with a chuckle, and Kimberly bites down on her bottom lip as the girl walks past her, uses the stool beside her to push herself up and onto the bar with ease before she’s bending down right in front of Kimberly, who swivels around in her seat so fast, she winces at the whiplash of pain that explodes up her neck.

The girl grabs a bottle of vodka from behind the bar before she stands, and Kimberly’s eyes roam up her tan legs, her whole body shaking as the girl sways her hips and raises the bottle of vodka to her lips, takes a swig from it before she leans back down toward Kimberly.

She leans closer, and all Kimberly can smell is sweet perfume and something strange, metallic almost as her lips inch closer and closer to Kimberly’s…

Kimberly inhales sharply, her mouth opening for a kiss before she can stop herself, but the girl doesn’t kiss her, and Kimberly feels the liquid pour from her mouth, spatter onto Kimberly’s lips before it falls into her mouth as well, and Kimberly’s head is spinning as the vodka trickles down her throat, the girl reaching out and tracing her fingers along Kimberly’s jawline, and Kimberly feels the electricity that zaps through her body at the girl’s touch, her fingers cold against her warm skin.

Kimberly swallows, and the girl smiles at her before she leans down.

And her tongue swipes across the vodka that drips from her chin, a soft sucking sound echoing in Kimberly’s mind as she whimpers and clutches the bar tightly to control herself, to stop herself from launching into this woman’s arms-

And all too suddenly, she’s pulling away, a soft hum echoing from her as she stands once more and dances on the bar, and Kimberly is entranced, can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t think, only knows this woman-

The music ends, she feels someone grip her shoulder and shake her lightly and she’s pulled out of her stupor, blinking rapidly as she looks at Jason, who laughs in disbelief, his eyes wide as he looks between the woman on the bar and Kimberly.

“Now that’s what I call a fucking show!” He yells, clapping enthusiastically as everyone around the bar erupts in whistles and cheers. 

Kimberly looks back at the woman just as she leans down and moves in close to Kimberly, her lips at her ear as she continues humming softly.

“What’s your name, Hermosa?” She whispers in her ear, and Kimberly shudders, her spine tingling as she whimpers out a reply.

“K-Kimberly.” 

The girl smiles, lips brushing against Kimberly’s jawline as she pulls back.

“Trini.” She whispers.

“Huh?” Kimberly breathes, and the girl chuckles.

“My name is Trini.” 

“Oh, I…nice to meet you!” Kimberly squeaks, and Trini smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” She says softly. She rests a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder, uses her to jump down from the bar as she looks across the room at the other woman.

“Don’t move.” She says firmly, and Kimberly finds herself nodding, practically gluing her butt to the stool she’s sitting on as Trini walks away from her, and Jason grips her shoulder and squeezes it as Kimberly jumps in shock and looks at him.

She completely forgot about him.

“Dude, you’ve gotta jump on that.”

“Jason-.”

“Don’t even. She’s…dude, I mean…” Jason is speechless, laughing breathlessly as he grins, and Kimberly inhales sharply and nods, looks over at Trini as she converses with the girl before they both look up at Kimberly with smirks on their faces. 

“Do you know her?” Jason asks, turning to Billy, who watches the two women across the room with that same damn look of worship in his eyes as he nods once.

“Yes.”

“Are they your friends?” Kimberly asks hoarsely, her body still shaking from her encounter with Trini, and Billy smiles at her softly.

“They saved my life.” 

Kimberly observes Billy for a moment, sees the look of sincerity in his eyes before he smiles at them and nods at the two women across the room.

“Would you like to meet them?”

“I think Kimberly’s well acquainted.” Jason mutters, and Billy chuckles.

“With Trini, maybe. But with Santanico, no. She’s the Queen around here.”

“But the bartender said Trini was the Queen of the Temple.” Kimberly says with a frown, and Billy grins widely.

“Trini’s La Reina Del Templo, yes, but Santanico is the true Queen. La Reina Del Sol.” 

“Queen of what now?” Jason asks.

“The Sun.” Kimberly says firmly. 

Kimberly has no idea what any of this means, but Billy’s leaning away from the bar and walking toward the two women as he beckons Kimberly and Jason forward with a finger, and she finds herself jumping out of her stool and following him, throwing caution to the wind.

She needs to know who Trini is.

As soon as they reach the two women, who have turned away every single other person who’s approached them, Kimberly’s expecting to get rejected once more.

But as soon as Trini sees Billy, she smiles warmly and embraces him in a hug before the other woman, Santanico, does the same, humming softly as she looks at Billy as if he’s her son, precious and pure in every way to her.

“Santanico, this is Jason and-.”

“Kimberly. Mm, Trini was just telling me about you.” She says, her voice low and filled with seduction as Kimberly digs her nails into her palms to calm herself down.

“That was some show.” She breathes.

“We try our best.” Santanico looks her up and down, a slight frown on her face before she lets out a soft sigh and looks at Trini.

“Have fun. But not too much fun.” Trini simply grunts in response, and Santanico chuckles and cradles her cheek before she walks away, smirking at Kimberly and Jason before she does.

Trini smiles, reaches out and grips Kimberly’s hand before she curls her fingers into her shirt and leans up to whisper into her ear.

“Do you wanna go somewhere private?” She whispers.

Kimberly’s nodding before she can think of the consequences.

“Jason, I’ll be back.” She murmurs, and he raises an eyebrow with a grin.

“Go on, I’ll hang out with Billy.” Billy smiles.

“He’ll be safe with me.” He says, and Kimberly smiles before Trini grips her hand, her cold fingers interlacing with Kimberly’s warm ones as she tugs her in the opposite direction of Jason and Billy lightly.

They move to the stage, Trini smiling as they move behind the curtains, and Kimberly looks around in awe.

“Is this place actually a temple?” She breathes.

The room looks like it was pulled straight out of Mayan civilization, and Kimberly’s starting to wonder if they might actually be inside an Aztec Temple when Trini tugs her close, and Kimberly inhales sharply as Trini snakes a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her close until their forehead are touching.

“Kimberly…” She breathes, and just the sound of her name echoing from Trini’s mouth has Kimberly shuddering, goosebumps erupting on her skin as she licks her lips, the dryness in her throat causing irritation as Trini pulls back slightly to look into her eyes.

“You’re safe…I promise.” She whispers.

“I don’t even know you.” Kimberly says with a weak chuckle, and Trini hums softly, closes her eyes before she licks her lips and nods slowly.

“I know…but I won’t hurt you.” 

Kimberly hesitates, and Trini smiles, leads her over to a red loveseat in the corner of the room and sits down before pulling Kimberly down lightly to sit beside her.

“Where are you from, Kimberly? Can I call you Kim?” Trini asks softly.

“Angel Grove, California. And yeah, you can call me Kim…where are you from?” Kimberly asks with a smile. Trini chuckles, looks around the room with a smile.

“Here.”

“Mexico?” Kimberly asks. Trini smiles.

“Kind of.” Kimberly frowns, but Trini shakes her head.

“A long and complicated story for another time…how old are you?” 

“Same age as you, I’d say.” Kimberly says with a shrug, and Trini laughs loudly, the sound sending thrills throughout Kimberly’s body. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“Oh come on, you can’t be any older than eighteen, that’s impossible.” Kimberly says with a chuckle, and Trini smiles.

“Eighteen, huh?” Kimberly nods, and Trini grips her hand, squeezes it gently as she looks up at Kimberly with hesitant eyes.

“Are you still scared?” She asks.

“I’m not scared.” Kimberly lies hastily.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Kim.” Trini whispers. Kimberly inhales, lets out a shaky breath and tries her best to smile.

“I just…you’re so beautiful.” Kimberly blurts out, her cheeks immediately flushing as Trini smiles and lifts a hand to touch her cheek.

“So are you.” She whispers.

“I…thanks, but…” Kimberly mumbles out, her whole body heating up at the compliment as she averts her gaze, and Trini chuckles.

“You don’t think so?”

“I mean…I don’t know.” Kimberly says weakly, and Trini leans in close, her lips inches away from Kimberly’s, who tenses up immediately as Trini sighs against her.

“I thought you were beautiful the second I saw you.” She breathes.

“Is that why you decided to share some vodka with me?” Kimberly says with a nervous chuckle, and Trini laughs before her eyes roam Kimberly’s face as she licks her lips.

“Kim?”

“Yeah?” Kimberly manages to squeak out.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks softly.

Kimberly’s heart is truly pounding against her chest now, and she lets out another shaky breath before she nods.

“I…yes. Please.” She says hoarsely.

Trini smiles, and she shifts closer to Kimberly before she cups her jaw and captures Kimberly’s lips in her own.

It’s fire, all consuming and terrifying but beautiful at the same time, and the heat that pounds through Kimberly’s body has her gasping, has her leaning into the kiss with desperation as Trini deepens the kiss, tongue gliding across Kimberly’s bottom lip as Kimberly’s fingers tangle in her hair-

Trini pulls away with a gasp, looks at Kimberly with her eyes filled with a fire Kimberly’s never seen before and before Kimberly knows it, she’s being pushed back into the loveseat, Trini climbing on top of her and kissing her with a bruising ferocity as Kimberly whines and wraps her arms around her, pulls her impossibly closer, and as her fingers brush against Trini’s bare back, she gasps, feels desire and lust slam into her as she groans and kisses Trini as passionately as she can.

Kimberly doesn’t know how long they’re making out for, has no idea where she is anymore, feels like she’s starting to forget her own name, the only thing that matters is Trini, her cold body pressed against Kimberly’s, her lips warm against Kimberly’s, her fingers tangled in Kimberly’s hair-

“Kim.” She pulls away with a gasp, rests her forehead against Kimberly as she licks her lips breathlessly, and Kimberly swallows loudly.

“Y-Yeah?” She manages to breathe out, and Trini sighs against her.

“I have to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” Kimberly says hoarsely.

Trini hesitates, and Kimberly frowns, sees the tears in her eyes before she sighs with frustration.

“I…god, I don’t want to do this…” Kimberly feels her heart sink, but she nods all the same.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” She says with a smile. Trini looks at her softly, traces her jawline and Kimberly shudders at her touch, the same desire slamming into her, and she can’t help the disappointment that floods her that Trini’s stopped kissing her when Trini suddenly leans in closer to her, inches away from her lips, and Kimberly can’t help herself, kisses her softly before Trini pulls away.

“I’ve never felt a connection like this before, Kim…” She whispers.

“Neither have I.” Kimberly whispers back.

Trini bites down on her lip in hesitation, and then she’s kissing her again, lips desperate against her own before she moves her lips down to Kimberly’s jaw, begins pressing gentle kisses there.

Kimberly gasps against her, and Trini sighs against her neck.

“Kim…I need you to do me a favor.” She whispers.

“What is it?” Kimberly murmurs.

“I need you not to be afraid. I need you to trust me when I say I won’t hurt you. I need you to trust me when I say you’re going to be fine-.”

“Wait, Trini…what are you talking about?” Kimberly frowns and pulls away, and Trini looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

“I’m…” She trails off, and Kimberly waits.

“I need blood.” Trini whispers.

Kimberly’s heart stops.

She blinks in shock, can’t seem to remember words and form sentences as the words Trini just uttered run through her mind.

“Blood? My-My blood?” She chokes out. Trini nods once.

“What? Why? I don’t…” Kimberly trails off, and Trini shakes her head.

“It won’t hurt, I just…god, I don’t want you to be scared-.”

“Trini, I just don’t understand, why do you need my blood?” Kimberly asks, and Trini whimpers lightly.

“I need it to survive.” She whispers.

“Survive? What, are you a vampire?” Kimberly says with a scoff of disbelief.

But when Trini doesn’t reply, Kimberly looks at her in shock.

“Are-are you?” She stutters. Trini hesitate, but Kimberly watches as she nods slowly, undeniably, and her whole world is thrown off course.

Vampire.

Trini’s a vampire.

Vampires exist.

Trini’s one of them.

Trini wants her blood-

“I-.”

“Kim, I swear, I won’t hurt you, and I won’t take your blood without your consent-.”

“What? This-fuck, this is insane! No!” Kimberly moves out from underneath her, and Trini lets her tears fall as she shakes her head.

“Wait, please! Kim, I don’t want you to leave.” She says in a soft voice, and Kimberly doesn’t know why, knows she should be running a hundred miles away from this place, but she can’t bring it in herself to do it.

Trini’s voice is so soft, so filled with heartbreak…

“Are you using some weird vampire magic on me to get me to stay?” Kimberly demands, and Trini blinks in confusion before she shakes her head.

“No, what do you mean?” She breathes. Kimberly frowns.

“I don’t know, fuck! I just…I want to leave, everything in me is telling me to grab Jason and get the fuck out of here, but…” 

Kimberly trails off, looks into Trini’s eyes, filled with desperation and sadness and grief, and Kimberly doesn’t know what compels her to say what she says next, but she’s blurting it out before she can stop herself.

“What happened to you?” She whispers. Trini’s eyes fill with tears, anguish shining in them before she shakes her head.

“It’s a long story.” She says hoarsely. Kimberly hesitates, and Trini stands and makes her way toward her slowly, and Kimberly’s legs are twitching, everything in her telling her to move back, but she can’t do it.

“Stop it.” Kimberly whispers.

Trini stops in her tracks.

“Stop what?”

“Making me stay.”

“I’m not making you do anything, Kimberly, I swear to you.” 

“I don’t even know you, why should I trust you?” Kimberly whispers.

“Because I’m a vampire and I haven’t attacked you.” Trini says with a weak smile, and Kimberly blinks rapidly.

“Fair point.” She says with a nod, and Trini chuckles.

“Kimberly, you’re welcome to leave, I won’t hurt you, I promise. You can grab your friend and get out of here and never look back…I won’t stop you.” 

Now’s her chance.

Why isn’t she moving?

Kimberly, move-

“I don’t want to leave.” Kimberly whispers.

Trini inhales sharply, moves closer to Kimberly, and Kimberly’s hand is moving up to tangle in Trini’s hair before Trini leans up and presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I don’t want you to leave either.” She whispers back.

Kimberly swallows the fear down, can feel the sweat building on her forehead and her back as her shirt sticks to her sweat soaked skin, and Trini trails her fingers up Kimberly’s bare arms.

“Kim…”

“Will it hurt?” She gasps out. 

Fear is pounding throughout her body, and about seventy five percent of her mind is begging her to run, to get out of here as fast as she can, but that curious twenty five percent is insistent and loud, wants her to stay, to learn more about Trini…

“Only for a second. I promise.” Trini breathes against her lips.

“I…fuck, Trini, I’m scared.”

“Shh, don’t be. I swear I won’t do this without your consent.” 

“I thought vampires were supposed to be terrifying immortal beings that suck the blood out of people and kill them.” Kimberly says weakly, and Trini smiles.

“The immortal part is true.” 

Kimberly blinks in shock.

“What?” Trini chuckles.

“A long-.”

“Story. Right.” Kimberly mumbles. Trini presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and god damn it, Kimberly melts into her touch with a soft mewl.

“You’ll feel weak for a while, I won’t lie. But you won’t die.”

“Will I…will I become a-.”

“No. No, I promise.” Trini says immediately, and Kimberly exhales.

And she has no idea why she says it, but the word escapes her, and all she knows is it feels right.

“Okay.”

Kimberly’s always been impulsive, she knows this.

She cut off all her hair randomly one day in high school and spent every weekend jumping off cliffs into the river below.

Her curiosity has always been her downfall.

She’s too curious for her own good.

Kimberly wants to know…

Trini leads her back to the loveseat, and Kimberly lays down against it, her whole body shaking as Trini slowly clambers on top of her, straddling her hips before she rests her hands on either side of Kimberly’s head.

“Relax…just breathe.” She whispers. 

Kimberly nods once, tries her best to breathe as her heart pounds against her chest, and Trini leans down, kisses her softly, nibbles on her bottom lip with her teeth as Kimberly whines and arches her back off the bed to get closer to Trini, who moves her lips down to Kimberly’s jaw before she presses a kiss to her pulse point.

Kimberly’s breath hitches, and Trini slides a hand around and under her back, lifting her up off the loveseat slightly.

“Breathe, Kim…” She whispers. 

She kisses her neck once more, trails kisses up and down the valley of her neck and shoulder before she breathes against her heavily.

“Last chance to back out.” She says hoarsely.

Do it, do it, back out-

“Trini…kiss me.” She breathes.

Trini doesn’t hesitate, smiles and moves back up and presses a kiss to her lips, gentle and soft until Kimberly’s the one to kiss her harder, tongue exploring and fighting for dominance against Trini’s own until Trini pulls away with a low growl, and that’s when Kimberly feels it.

She wants this.

God, she needs this.

“Do it. Bite me.” She gasps out, her head tilting back to expose her neck, and she can see the hunger in Trini’s eyes, but she hesitates, and Kimberly knows if she doesn’t do it now, she’ll get too scared.

So she wraps a hand around the back of Trini’s neck and pulls her down.

And Trini growls before Kimberly feels a sharp pain at the base between her shoulder and her neck, cries out and digs her nails into Trini’s bare back as Trini slides a hand under her back and lifts her off the loveseat to gain better access to her neck.

The pain lasts longer than a second, and Kimberly’s heart is pounding, her cries turning into gentle moans as Trini’s tongue laps against her neck, and the pain eventually turns to a dull throbbing, Trini’s hand moving from her back up to her jaw as she tilts Kimberly’s head to the side a little.

“Trini…” Kimberly whines, tries to push her off, and she feels the two sharp prongs in her skin slide out, a shudder crawling up her spine as Trini pulls back and looks down at her.

Kimberly’s blood falls down the corner of her mouth, and she almost looks snakelike, scales on the skin of her face and her eyes reduced to slits as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, her face slowly returning to normal, and Kimberly’s vision is swimming, the corners of her eyes turning black as she scrambles for Trini, who grips her wrist and holds her hands above her head with a soft coo.

“Thank you.” She whispers against her lips, and Kimberly mewls as Trini kisses her gently.

“You’re safe…I promise…”

-

Kimberly’s head is pounding.

She blinks slowly, groans and clutches her head with a wince before she feels the leather underneath her body, and she finally opens her eyes to find herself in her car with the sun blinking down at her, burning her eyes as she rubs them tiredly.

“Ugh…”

“Kim?”

She turns, sees Jason in the passenger seat, groaning as she clutches his head and sits up slowly, and Kimberly blinks rapidly with a frown.

“How did we get here?” She whispers.

“I have no idea.” Jason croaks out.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Kimberly asks, swallowing in order to alleviate the dryness in her mouth, and Jason sighs.

“Being with Billy…we were talking, and…” Jason’s eyes suddenly widen, and his lifts a hand to his neck.

And just like that, the memories flood through Kimberly’s mind, and she’s crying out and clapping a hand over her neck as well before she looks up into the rear view mirror, tugging her shirt down and pulling her hair to the side.

There’s two small marks on her neck, which is red and inflamed and slightly blue and black, and Kimberly bites down on her lip, looks at Jason, who looks back at her with wide eyes.

“He bit me.”

“Trini bit me, too.”

They stare at each other.

“Vampires.” They say at the same time.

Trini throws the car door open, intent on walking back into that bar and getting answers, but all she’s met with is desert.

All around her.

“What the fuck?” She breathes.

“They must’ve driven us away from the Temple.” Jason says, and Kimberly growls in frustration.

“We’ve gotta find it again, Jason.”

“What, why? Kimberly, we need to get the fuck out of here! They’re vampires! They attacked us last night-.”

“I know that, Jason, but god…I…fuck, there’s something about that place, about Trini…” Kimberly trails off, and Jason sighs.

“Yeah, I kinda can’t stop thinking about Billy, either.” He murmurs.

Kimberly hesitates, and Jason stares at her for a long time before he lets out a loud sigh.

“Alright, come on. Let’s go.” She grins, and Jason’s jumping into the driver’s seat as he starts the car and begins driving.

They don’t find the bar again.

Kimberly can’t help the disappointment that pounds through her, and even though Jason squeezes her hand and tells her it’s for the best, she still can’t bring it in herself to think so.

God, she’d give anything to see Trini one last time…

“Seriously, Kimmy…it’s for the best. Let’s just…let’s head back home. We can do our partying in L.A.” 

Kimberly simply nods, but she knows nothing will ever compare to the bar…

To Santanico and Trini and their dance, hips swaying to the beat…

To Trini, her long brown hair curled to perfection, and the beautiful fire that burned in her eyes…

Nothing will ever compare to La Reina Del Templo.


End file.
